Modern vehicle controls, such as those used in direct injection or other similar system engine control systems, frequently require a controller to determine or estimate the time the injector solenoid opens. The vehicle systems rely on an injector opening time response in order to predict aspects of the engine system, such as fuel rail pressure. These predictions are made in real time utilizing a linear transfer function.
To properly utilize predictive systems, the engine systems require a reliable detection of injector opening time for each injection, at each stroke. Current control systems also require that the opening time detection have a high accuracy in order to guarantee proper operation.